Six
by dauntless99
Summary: Set just after initiation, but before the simulation attack, ch. 1 deals with Tris eliminating a particular fear from her landscape. Ch. 2 allows Tris to help Four with one of his. Extremely intimate scenes. Intended for audiences 18 and up.
1. Six

I walk down the dark corridor, my heart pounding in my ears. I can hardly tell the difference between the rushing of blood in my head and the sound of the chasm, but that doesn't matter. Tomorrow, everyone will call me Six.

I wipe my palms on the front of my dress. They're stone dry, but it helps to control my nerves. I let Christina line my eyes with her pencil again tonight, and she insisted that I wear my hair down. I didn't tell her where I was going, but I think she might have it figured out. The Candor in her knew I was lying when I said I just felt like looking nice. That's probably why she insisted on telling me about her night with Will.

My hand quivers as I knock on the door.

Tobias pokes his head out from inside his room, his hair glistening with shower water. A bare shoulder shows around the door, and my heart flutters.

"Tris," he says, sounding surprised. "You look… I mean, come in."

He opens the door wider and ushers me inside.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he says, closing the door behind me.

"I just… felt like looking nice for a change."

"You always look nice." Heat rushes to my face as he sits down on the bed, casually tossing his long arms out behind him as he leans back. The muscles in his abdomen seem to have been carved out of stone as they work to keep him sitting halfway up. My heart flutters again.

"Really, why are you here, Tris?" he says.

"I…" My throat seems too tight, too dry to produce sound. I've been staring at him too long.

"You can tell me anything."

"I… don't want to be called 'Tris' anymore," I choke out.

Confused, he sits up and looks at me, his head tilted slightly. "Okay, then _Beatrice_. I'll let everyone know." His eyes sparkle, and I know he's imagining Eric and the other initiates calling me by my full name.

"That's not what I mean…" I say. "Everyone calls you 'Four'…"

"So you what them to call you 'Seven'? I mean, seven is an impressive number of fears, but it's a strange nickname, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is. I want them to call me 'Six.'"

Tobias tilts his head again, then a grin slowly spreads across his face. "I think I might be able to help you with that." He stands and strides toward me, covering the gap in two long-legged steps. His palms press to my jawbone, his long fingers in my hair, and the heels of his hands under my chin. He lifts my face toward his, and presses his lips to mine. Gently, at first, then more insistent, the pressure driving my lips apart. One of his hands moves from my face, over my arm and down my side, leaving fire in its wake. It comes to rest on my hip, and Tobias pulls me into him.

He pulls his face back a few centimeters, despite my protests, and says, "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to do this just because you think it's what I want."

"I'm sure," I whisper. In reality, I've never wanted anything more. My heart leaps into my throat as he kisses me again, and like a drunk dancing couple, he leads me toward the bed.

I break away from him and climb up onto the huge four-poster. I feel tiny on this bed among the pillows and slept-in sheets. The warm, musky scent of Tobias caresses my nose, and my head spins.

Tobias stands at the edge of the bed, watching me with a small smile. My face reddens again, and I force my shaking hands to push the dress off my shoulders. It falls to the bed around me in a black flowing circle.

_Be brave, Tris._ Tobias's voice reminds me. I stand on the bed, letting the dress fall from my hips, and gather on the bed at my feet. A huge part of me, the Abnegation part, I realize, wants me to crouch back down on the bed and gather the dress back up around my body. But as of tonight, I am officially Dauntless. I will act like it.

I stride toward Tobias, taking his face in my hands as he so often takes mine, and kiss him. The sensation of being taller than him is so strange, but it doesn't last long. He presses into me, climbing up on the bed, and soon I am on my back. He looks down at me, our faces only inches apart, and runs his long fingers gently over my bare stomach. I can't suppress a shudder as his fingers trace each of my ribs and follow the line of my bra band.

His hand presses its way behind my back, and closes around the clasp of my bra.

"Do you want me to?" he asks.

I don't know. I don't know. I want it so much, but I'm afraid.

"I…"

"It's okay," he says. "There's no rush."

He removes his hand and kisses me again, gently. He slowly presses his body into mine. I feel his heart beating against my chest, the weight of him slowly descending onto me. I expect to feel a flash of fear, but it doesn't come. I feel almost like I'm slipping into a warm bath. My muscles relax as he lays on top of me, and I find my body pressing back into his.

We breathe in unison as we kiss more deeply than we've ever done. My hands roam his muscular back, finding the places where they fit perfectly. I notice that whenever I move my hands just a bit too quickly, a gentle shudder goes through him. The mighty Four, shuddering. The thought brings a small laugh to my throat, and it bubbles out into our kiss. I feel him grin, and feel his fingers press into my sides.

After a few more minutes, I pull back the tiniest fraction. "I think I'm ready," I say, looking into his deep eyes. They're the color of midnight in this light, and as deep as the sea.

"Okay." Tobias reaches behind me, but I stop him.

"I want to." He moves back a bit to give me room, and I reach behind my back and deftly unhook the bra clasp. I slip the satin straps over my arms, still keeping my chest covered, and look up at him.

His eyes lock onto mine, never moving away, as I slowly remove the fabric from my body. I toss it away behind him, and he kisses me again.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

My cheeks warm, but my mind is wiped clean as he kisses my neck firmly. A sigh escapes my lips that I didn't even feel forming. I reach for his hand, and guide it up my body. I want him to be the only other person in the world to know me this way.

I guide his hand over my rib cage and up to the soft mound of flesh that has been hidden from him until now. I shudder and feel goose bumps form over my entire body as I release his hand and he gently explores my chest with his fingertips.

His other hand rests on my hip, just above the waistline of my panties. He gently rubs one finger over the bone there, and I can't stop the shaking this causes.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, suddenly sounding nervous.

"No," I say, breathless. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Tobias guides his thumb under the silk fabric, and tugs it down to my feet in one swift motion. I feel like I'm frozen and melting at the same time.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he says, and kisses me again.

I can't think of any reason why I would stop him. My breath catches in my throat as he touches me. I've never felt a sensation like it, but his warm fingers seem to find the perfect spot, a place I didn't even realize existed. A quiet moan escapes my lips. I feel Tobias grin against my neck, and he kisses my throat. His fingers work deftly, gently, eliciting more and more urgent sounds from my mouth. Sounds I never knew I could make.

I don't want this to stop. Ever. Like a waves crashing on a shore, shudders move through my entire body. "Tobias," I moan quietly into his ear. The sound of his name seems to work like jet fuel for him, because his fingers suddenly move into overdrive and I can't stop what I know is one final tidal wave. A tsunami hits me, making my back arch and my voice do things I never knew were possible. Just as the first tsunami subsides, another takes me.

Tobias slows the motion of his hand, gently moving it back up my body, and kisses me deeply. "Tris," he says. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

My body shakes from head to toe. My head spins. I can't think of anything except how perfect I feel in this moment. But then the nerves return, creeping back into my mind. I know about the next part. I know it hurts. Christina said it would.

"We don't have to go any farther," Tobias says.

"I… I want to," I say.

"Tell me if I need to stop, okay?"

I nod. Tobias stands at the edge of the bed, and quickly unbuttons his fly. His jeans fall to the ground around his ankles. He wears nothing underneath. My cheeks burn as I look at him, so I look into his eyes. He stares back at me, not at my body, but at my eyes. I wriggle closer to him, still lying on my back, until one leg is on either side of him. He leans down over me, and kisses me softly.

"Stop me if I hurt you," he says, a serious tone in his voice.

He kisses me again, and my hands entwine in his hair. As we kiss, he gently presses his way inside me. It doesn't hurt, as I had expected, but it's a strange sensation. Strange, and yet so right.

I sigh, and then my breaths come in short gasps. "It's okay," I breathe. "I'm okay."

Tobias kisses me again, and slowly draws back out, then presses in again. The sensation makes my head spin. I can't think, as he slowly increases his tempo. He caresses my face with one hand, touching my body with the other. He runs his fingers over each breast in turn, making my body shake, and I begin to feel another wave of pleasure pulling at me. It isn't as insistent as the previous waves, but it is strong. It comes from deep within me.

"Tobias," I say, louder than I meant to. He freezes.

"No," I gasp. "Don't… stop…"

He resumes his motion, and the wave hits me, pushing me firmly over some invisible cliff. I can't contain a gasp, which catches in my throat. My mouth opens wide, partially in shock of the ecstasy I feel, and a high-pitched moan escapes my lips.

Tobias moans as well, a deep masculine sound, which pushes me farther over that cliff. His tempo increases until, with a few hard thrusts, we both climax. He falls against me, still pressing into me gently, and I can't contain the giggles that bubble up from my stomach.

Tobias rolls to his left to lie beside me, gasping for breath, and grinning. I feel suddenly cold, and reach to wrap myself in one of the blankets, when I realize I'm sweating all over my body. I laugh and grin at Tobias.

"So, _Six_..." he says. "Congratulations on overcoming a fear."

I laugh again and kiss him. I feel a strange mixture of exhaustion and invigoration. Part of me wants to fall asleep next to him and stay there forever, while another part of me wants to jump off a building. The second part wins.

"Get dressed," I say smiling. "I have an idea."

We race down the corridors, my mussed hair flying out behind me, to the train tracks.


	2. Three Fears and an Interesting Morning

NOTE: This was meant to be a one-scene shot, but I got several requests for a chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy! Look forward to possible "deleted scenes" from other parts of the Divergent Trilogy.

I race along the winding paths up the side of the Pit, Tobias close behind me. As I reach the top of the stairs and emerge into the glass building, he grabs me from behind and spins me around. Before I can get my bearings, his mouth is on mine. I have been unable to stop giggling since I sprinted from his apartment, my dress slipping off my shoulders, and I laugh into our kiss now.

"Come on," I say. "The train's coming."

I grab his hand, lacing my fingers between his, and we careen out into the night air just as the lantern on the front of the train sweeps past us. We run for the middle car. Tobias gets there first, and pulls me in behind him with no effort at all.

"Where are we going Tris?" he asks me, his eyes bright in the pitch dark of the city after midnight.

"You'll see…" I say, borrowing Christina's trademark singsong tone of voice.

"You're hardly dressed," Tobias says, reaching over to push the strap of my dress back onto my shoulder. "Not that I mind much…" he says, reconsidering, as he slides it back down.

"You're not exactly Abnegation appropriate either," I say, staring at his bare chest. His belt still sits unbuckled over the jeans he haphazardly tugged on. I run my fingertips over the patch of flames on his side. I can't tell if he shivers because of the cold air rushing into the car or because of my touch, but either way I smile. He pulls me close to him, wrapping his long arms around me tightly.

"I love you, Tris."

I look up at him, feeling small again. "I love you, too, Tobias," I say, as I press into his chest.

I stare out at the city, waiting for a familiar building to appear in the skyline. When it does, I pull away from Tobias and get ready to jump. With a devilish grin, I shout, "Are you coming?" and leap onto the rooftop of the nearest building. I manage to stay on my feet and run a few steps to diffuse the extra inertia. Tobias lands directly behind me.

"What are we doing here?" Tobias looks at me, obviously confused.

"Look," I say, pointing across a wide gap between the building we stand on and the building I once jumped off, the day I began stripping away my Abnegation life.

I look down into the deep hole between the two buildings. Then I remember something. Tobias's landscape. His absence at the zip line.

"Oh my God, I'm an idiot," I say, shaking my head. "I can't believe I brought you up here."

"What, this?" Tobias gulps a bit as he looks down into the hole. "I'm fine. Really."

"You really weren't cut out for Candor, were you?" I say, glaring at him a little bit.

"Tris," he says, pulling me close to him. "All I'm thinking about is you. I don't care if we're seven stories up. I only care about the feeling of your skin on mine."

I get an idea. "We can both overcome a fear tonight," I say.

"I don't know…" Tobias suddenly sounds more nervous.

"What happened to pretending your fear doesn't exist?" I say as I walk backward toward the ledge. "Do you want to let me jump alone?" I pout a bit, and step up onto the ledge.

I hold out my hand.

Tentatively, he takes it. His normally strong fingers feel almost like a child's, unsure and nervous. _This must be what I'm always like,_ I think, shaking my head. Tobias steps up onto the ledge.

"Kiss me," I say.

"But, I –"

"Shh. Don't think about anything else. Just us." I press myself into him, and wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around me as well, and kisses me firmly on the mouth. I kiss him back. I keep him occupied until it's too late for him to stop it. I lean just a bit too far to the right, and we are falling. I refuse to let him go, and he keeps his mouth firmly pressed to mine, his eyes shut tight. The hole in the ground swallows us, and we are in darkness for a split second before we land in the net, side by side, still kissing. I release him and let him breathe.

"That…" he says between gasps, "wasn't… fair."

I crawl on top of him, the net cradling our bodies. "Were you afraid?"

"No," he says. "I mean, yes, terrified. I hated every second of standing on that ledge until your mouth touched mine. But then it all melted away."

I smile in the darkness. I can see only his faint silhouette and the glittering of his midnight colored eyes, although I'm seated firmly on his pelvis. I imagine he sees me as a black silhouette against the cloudless sky above us. Slowly, I reach down and raise the hem of my dress. To my thighs, to my belly, my chest. I toss the garment away from me, and sit bare.

"I don't mind this viewpoint…" Tobias says. I can hear the smile in his voice. I'm glad he can't see me blush, doesn't know my hands are shaking.

He suddenly sits up in the net, holds the small of my back, and flips me under him. The net bounces with our movements, and I smile. It's easier in the dark. I don't have to be afraid of looking like a little boy or making a strange face. Tobias shifts for a moment, then I realize his jeans, which had been chafing the insides of my thighs, were missing.

"Yes?" he asks me simply.

"Yes." I kiss him firmly on the mouth and he pushes into me at the same time. Unlike earlier tonight, this time I was unprepared. I loud gasp escapes my mouth, and my face flushes red again.

"Did I hurt you?" Tobias says, freezing.

"No, a little, it doesn't matter," I say quickly, all my thoughts tumbling out of my mouth at once. "That was _loud_ though!"

"There's no one down here. There won't be anyone down here for another year. We're alone," Tobias says. "Don't be ashamed."

He kisses me again, and slowly pushes into me again.

We spend three more hours on that net, before we sneak back down the dark corridors to his apartment, where we promptly fall asleep, our bodies and minds completely drained of energy.

I wake to a strange noise. _Who's marching?_ I think. _Nobody marches in Dauntless._ But it sounds like the whole compound is taking steps at exactly the same time. I look to Tobias, whose face is as contorted with confusion as mine, and we scramble to dress. Poking my head out the door, I see rows and rows of Dauntless walking toward the Pit. Their eyes are glazed, and their mouths hang open.

"Christina!" I whisper to Tobias. "I have to find the others!"

"Go. Be careful. I'll find you," he says, and kisses me hard on the mouth. Then I sprint off down the hallway, completely ignored by the Dauntless zombies in the direction of the dormitory.


End file.
